


Knight, My Imaginary Friend.

by angstyMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute John Egbert, Friendship, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Knight of Blood God Tier, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyMars/pseuds/angstyMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers his childhood, imaginary friend, Knight, a grey fairy with nubby candy corn horns that always wore red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight, My Imaginary Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You’re a kid’s imaginary friend, he’s growing up, you’re fading away.

John remembered his first friend, he remembered when he first met the angry little troll that called himself Karkat Vantas. 

 

_He was leaning on his windowsill, looking for little animals or ghostly shapes in the soft wisps of white clouds. His pearly white bucked teeth nibbled his bottom lip, his blue eyes had a sad shadow casting over their usual cheeky brightness._

_John felt lonely._

_It was at times like these, when his dad was out working, where John would feel most alone. He had no friends at the time, no games to play, no one to prank._

_He let out a sad sigh, one a young 5 year old boy should never let out, and he wrapped his ghost buster’s themed blanket around his shivering cold body. His head perked up when he heard footsteps._

_Was someone home?_

 

No, John remembered with his buck toothed smile, he was just meeting his friend for the first time. 

 

_“John human!” John turned around in shock when he heard his name being called, he turned around to find a strange looking creature. It was taller then him that was for sure!_

_He was startled and he fell off his bed with a childish ‘oof?!’, he pouted when he crawled back up and onto the bed, he almost fell again, being tangled in his white blanket. He would’ve fallen if not for the weird grey person, he caught him and pulled him up and sat next to him on the bed._

_He pouted and pointed an accusing finger at the intruder, “Who’re you?!” he yelled in a squeaky voice, Karkat almost couldn’t contain his laughter._

_He decided to humour him against his better judgment._

_He menacingly smiled at John, half heartedly of course. “My name is Knight, and I’m your Earth human friend John.” He said in his usual gruff voice. John observed this Knight rolled his eyes._

_Knight had messy black hair, and two candy corns sticking out of his head, John observed with curiosity, he was wearing a cape that was a darker red then his shirt. He was actually only wearing red, John crawled up to his new, grey-skinned friend._

_“Nice too meet you Knight, i guess..” He nibbled his thumb in thought, “Hey Knight?”_

_Knight nodded at him, demonstrating he had his full attention, “Yeah?”_

_“Do your horns taste like candy corn?”_

 

John chuckled to himself quietly as he remembered how “Knight’s” grey face had flushed red from either anger or embarrassment. He smiled sadly when he remembered his final farewell with his friend. 

 

_“and then-Knight..?” The concerned 8 year old looked worryingly at his sad fairy like friend. He was sitting on John’s bed, his candy red wings drooping like his pointed grey ears. He perked up only slightly to look at John with his white eyes. “Yeah? Sorry i was just thinking..”_

_“Are you okay?” John asked and sat on the bed in front of him. he crossed his legs and put his hands in them. Playing the string connected to the hem of his sweatpants. He looked up at Knight with that cheeky John Egbert smile and Karkat almost melted._

_“Hey, one day.. You’re gonna have to face something dangerous. Just know,” John was at first confused at what his friend was rambling about. What did he mean? His eyes widened slightly as he felt a surprisingly gentle but cold hand on his head, ruffling his hair gently._

_“That you’ll make it.. And I’ll always be watching over you okay…?”_

_John nodded still confused, he closed his eyes, blinked for a split second. When his eyes opened again, his friend was gone._

_John never saw his friend Knight again._

 

“Yo fuckass stop staring at the gogdamn stars and come help me with this!” A raspy, angry voice snapped him out of his day dream. 

John’s eyes twinkled, finally putting the pieces together. He chuckled and walked up to Karkat, he ruffled the short troll’s hair. He laughed more when his hand got violently slapped away. 

“Haha okay.”


End file.
